A Time for Change
by yami1234
Summary: alex rider has been a spy for over a year now and thought he had seen everything, but that was until he meets his newest partner with an even more mysterious past that both their lives in danger.
1. The meeting

ok please bear with me, this is my first fanfiction of this kind,. If you can please review and hope you enjoy this chapter. More are soon to come if i get enough reviews

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Rider walked down the hall of the SAS building. Once again he had been tricked into going on another top-secret mission for the British Secret Services. The lady Mrs. Jones was walking along side him, briefing him on what was going on. Not that he was paying attention, since Mr. Blunt was going to say the same thing.

Suddenly Mrs. Jones stopped talking and stared at Alex. "Alex are you even paying attention to me?" she asked opening a peppermint wrapper and stuffing it into her mouth. He often wondered where she got so many of those things, but instead of asking just nodded. It was no use arguing with her. As she looked at him more seriously a loud bang came from the office down the hall.

They both raced to the hall to hear a voice scream from the room. "There is no way! No way you are going to make me go on another mission. The last one in France almost got me killed!" yelled a female voice. Mrs. Jones stopped and sighed. "Bree." She mumbled as Alex looked at her. She looked back at him, but urged him into the room. On the floor was a broken vase and next to it stood a girl. Alex stared at her before turning to Mr. Blunt, who was unaffected by the sudden outburst.

"Ah Alex nice of you to join us. I was just finishing up." He said looking back at the girl. "You must understand Bree you have no choice in the matter. Now if you are done yelling, you leave in three days to Germany." He finished as the teenage girl growled angrily and stood up.

"Fine!" she yelled before noticing that there were two other people in the room. Without saying a word she pushed past them and slammed the door shut. Mr. Blunt sighed before looking back over at Alex. "Ah Alex nice to see you so soon. I hope you are enjoying your summer break. Alex found no humor in the joke but instead cut to the chase. "Ok what do you want?" he asked sitting down. "Well Alex….

The meeting lasted about an hour as Alex finally came from the room carrying a folder full of information. He decided to grab a bite to eat at the cafeteria before heading back to his uncle's house. While at the cafeteria he saw the girl from earlier sitting by the window with notes splattered a crossed the table. She was angerly still going threw the mound of pages. "Who is she?" he asked to himself before heading over.

"Hello?" he said noticing that she wasn't paying attention to him. "If you are one of the assistants. I don't want to be bothered right now." She replied sharply. Alex jumped a little and took a step back at the sudden outburst. The girl looked up at him and laughed a little. "Oh sorry I thought u were one of Mr. Blunt's people. Hey you are the kid from earlier." She said. He was surprised by her sudden change in mood, but ignored it and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Oh sorry. My name is Bree Aki. What's yours?" she asked extending a friendly hand. "Alex. Alex Rider." He replied shaking her hand. "Well then Alex. Looks like we are partners." She said as he looked at her oddly.

"It says right here. We are going to Germany to investigate a death of a powerful company owner. We are going in as exchange students from America." Bree replied reading over the file again.

"So how old are you Alex? 16…. 17?" Bree asked still looking over the pages. "Well I am 15, but I started when I was 14." He replied as her eyes grew wide looking at him. "Your not serious. I have to work with a 15 year old." She groaned. "Let me guess you had no choice either?"

He shook his head. "Same here." She added. "But enough with introductions. We have three days to learn this stuff so I suggest getting started." She added. He opened up the folder and looked at the first paper.

Alex Croswell

Age: 16

Location: Los Angeles

On an exchange program with his sister Bree Croswell for a month in Munich Germany. They will be staying in the Munich University Dorm as well as attend school there.

He read over this information as well as the rest, which took a few hours.

After awhile he glanced back at Bree again who, this time was fast asleep. He stared at her before looking away blushing. He had a feeling this was going to be a mission he wouldn't forget.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. If u can please review!


	2. Close Calls and Liability

Three days later Alex and Bree were borded on an airplane that was to descend to Germany later that day.  
They haden't really seen much of eachother before that except the interaction in the cafeteria. He still had no idea who this girl was or anything else about her.

"So.." he coughed looking at Bree who was staring blankly out the window. "So what?" she asked not looking at him. Her eyes gave a distant look to them like something was on her mind. Alex figured she must have been thinking about the mission they were to go on.

"So how did you get into this business anyway?" he asked noticing that she shifted uneasily in her seat. At first she didn't say anything and he was about to drop the subject, but she spoke first.

"Well you see back when I was 13 years old my family and I moved to London becuase my father's company was moved there. Let's just say that I hated it right from the start. Anyway when i was about your age...my parents were on a cruise ship in the caribean and of course I wasnt't allowed to go, but...while they were on the cruise some people came onto the ship and..." she stopped in her sentence. Alex looked back over at her to see there were tears sliding down her cheeks. However she quickly wiped them away.

"What happened?" he asked against his better judgement. She closed her eyes a moment and sighed. "They were killed along with everyone else on the ship." she said. "When I learned about what happened to my parents I thought i was going to be sent back to America and live with relitives or something, but instead some weird guy comes to my house. He says he worked for my father. Of course i didn't really care so i went with him after he told me that some things needed to be cleared up. Then i met Mr Blunt." she said laughing. "I knew i should have run away. Just turn around and run out the door and go somewhere else, but i told my concinuse to shut up went into his office and somehow was forced to join this stupid agency." she said sighing again.

"Wow sounds a lot like me." Alex said shaking his head frustrated. "No Alex, you are not like me at all! And don't ever say that again!  
You have no clue about me or know anything!" she snapped at him. She quickly glared at him at the same time.

Alex stared wide eyed at her as she closed her eyes shaking her head. "I'm sorry." she whispered looking back out the window. "It just you have no clue about me at all. You wouldn't even begin to understand." she thought to herself as Alex stared back at her concernly.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she didnt answer. After a moment of not getting and answer he decided to drop the whole thing. There defiantly was something strange about this girl. The only other thing he knew about her was that she was 16 and an only child. Everything else in the file was missing. He wondered what that was about as well, but instead tried to focus more on the mission.

They had arrived at the Berlin Airport around 5 in the afternoon and was to take a train to Munich. Alex quickly grabbed his luggage from the holding area and waited for Bree to get her things. She haden't spoken the rest of the way.

When they had arrived at the Muich University they were immedtly met by a man by the name of Ander Zignfuse. He was their prime suspect on the mission Alex rememebered taking in his identity to mind. He had short black hair and green eyes. His height was about 5'7.

Ah, guten Tag und Willkommen (Ah hello and welcome) Mr. Zignfuse said in perfect German. Unfortunatly Alex had no idea what was being said He knew no German at all.

guten Tag Herr, wir sind die Tauschstudenten von Amerika (Hello sir we are the exchange students from America.) " Bree replied Alex looked at her surprised. So she knew more than she let on.

nett, Sie zu treffen. Ich werde Sie zu Ihren Zimmern zeigen. (Nice to meet you. I will show you to your rooms now.). He said as she nodded.  
Bree looked at Alex and gave a little smile.

"I guess you don't know any German. Do you?" she asked while walking along with Mr. Zignfuse. "Nope i know nothing." he said as they were led to their rooms. "I think he knows Englsih." she said laughing.

Mr Zignfuse turned and looked at them. "Acculary i do speak great English." he said opening a door to a large room. "I am sorry, but the rest of the building rooms are full so do you two mind sharing a room?" he asked looking at the two.

"Oh of course sir, me and my little brother here used to share a room when we were little. Isn't that right Alex?" she asked looking at him.  
He stood dumbfounded a minute and then rememebered that they were suppost to be siblings. "Oh, of course we were. All the time." he said smiling

Mr Zignfuse looked at him oddly before turning around and walked down the hall. "Dinner is at 7." he said.

Bree looked back at Alex with a glare. "Ididot you almost gave us away." she whispered as he gulped afraid of her. "Sorry." he replied picking up his luggage and walked into the room with his partner.

"Just don't let it happen again. Now I am going to have a look around. Try not to get into any trouble." she said walking out of the room 'I can take care of myself." He yelled at her.

Unknowing to both of them, everything they said and done was being monitered. 


End file.
